What Families Do - A McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: After a fun time at school, DJ realizes how other kids view his family.


_Sammy & Ilna - love you both to the moon and back. Thank you for being you._

_REALMcRollers and Readers - Sammy had a function to attend so you get another one from me today. SuperSammy will be posting Monday. _

* * *

**What Families Do**

**Thursday afternoon**

Jacob and Reggie stood next to Mano Kai as the fifth graders, who were being 'helpers' during recess, prepared for a game.

DJ, along with the other first grade students who hadn't chosen to play Red Light, Green Light under the watchful eyes of Ms. Lane, were gathered around Jacob's teacher, Mr. Bartlett.

"Okay first graders, before we begin, thank you for being our play buddies today." When the younger children choroused, "Thank you, fifth grade," in response to his students welcoming them, Patrick Bartlett smiled his approval.

"Let's go over the rules even though many of us have played Nerf Ball 500 before," Mr. Bartlett instructed. "The thrower will throw the ball and call out the amount of points that will go to the person who catches it.

If he or she says, 'dead', the ball has to fall on the ground before anyone can pick it up. If they say 'alive', you have to catch it before it hits the ground. 'Dead or alive' means you can catch it _or_ pick it up." He looked at the excited students in his longtime friend Joni's class, several of whom were bouncing in anticipation. "Whoever reaches 500 points first is the new thrower. Are we ready girls and boys?"

"READY!" They called out.

"You go first," Jacob told Mano, who'd recently transferred into his class after a move from the big island. The lanky, curly haired boy with dark eyes and a ready smile fit in right off and sat with Jacob and his buddies at lunch. Growing friendships seeded when the youngest Allen had made the overture, 'Hi, you can eat with us' on Mano's very first day.

"Okay, here goes." Mano took the ball and called out, "One hundred, _alive_!" as he tossed it up, and the game was afoot.

* * *

After the kids had a rousing time with the games and a hydration break, they were allowed a few minutes of free play before heading inside for lunch.

Jacob was tossing a soft football to DJ when Ms. Lane signaled recess would be ending in a minute.

"Great catches!" Jacob raised both hands in the air and approached the younger boy for a high five. His cousin had caught the football on every throw. Remembering his own joy when Cody would tell him he played a game well, he said, "You did really great in 500, too."

The six year old beamed at the compliments. "Thanks, Jacob."

"Good job, you guys," Reggie offered a fist bump to DJ's friend Michael, who he'd been playing catch with.

"This is Mano," Jacob offered, pointing to his newest friend as he joined the group. "DJ's my cousin."

"Hey guys, good game." Mano nodded and Michael's face lit. Both six year olds were thrilled to talk with the older boys until the bell signaled the end of recess and they ran to get in line with the rest of their class.

* * *

**School Pick Up Area 3:00 p.m.**

"See ya Monday!" Michael said as he climbed into his mom's CRV.

"See ya!" DJ returned.

After he watched Michael settle next to the car seat holding his baby sister, he turned to scan the line of cars for his grandparents.

Jacob and Mano exited the building a few feet behind the younger kids. They had a couple of minutes before the after school program began and when he wasn't going to the Rollins' condo with him on Wednesdays, Jacob liked to wait with his cousin and say hi to Elizabeth or Joseph when they picked him up. He enjoyed being the older kid for a change and was proud when both Cody and Dylan told him he was setting a good example.

The fifth graders were discussing the test they'd both aced that afternoon.

"My sister helped me study," Mano said with a smile. "I'm gonna tell her as soon as I get home."

Jacob nodded as they approached DJ who was waiting by one of the benches. "I can't wait to call Cody and tell him I got 'em all right." He grinned broadly. "Hey," he said and waved. "Look, your dad's here."

DJ's eyes lit as he saw the Camaro pull up in the student pickup line. Sometimes, if his mommy finished work before her regular time or his daddy was done chasing bad guys and could leave early, they'd surprise him and come pick him up instead of his grandparents.

"Daddy!" DJ called and waved, jumping in place. "Uncle Danno!"

When they reached the beginning of the designated area, Steve pulled closer to the curb and stepped out, followed by Danny. As both men greeted Joni, DJ flung himself at his father for a hug.

"Hey, buddy." He smiled and scooped him into an embrace. "Good day?"

He nodded emphatically. "Real good. I knew all my sight words and we had recess with the big kids and Jacob's class was the helpers and then we played catch, and this is Mano, he's new in Jacob's class and he played catch with Kai." The words came out in a rush of excitement as Steve set him on his feet and hugged Jacob.

"DJ catches really good. Hi, Uncle Steve, hi, Uncle Danny!" Jacob greeted them with his usual exuberance. "Guess what? I got every single one right on my social studies test. Even the extra credit one!"

"_That_ is outstanding. Give us both another high five." Danny held up a hand and grinned when Jacob did just that.

"This is my friend, Mano, he just moved here," he introduced the boy who was staring, wide-eyed at his uncles. "That's my Uncle Steve and Uncle Danny."

"Hi, Mano, are you liking it here so far?" Danny asked.

"Um, yeah, it's good," the eleven year old grinned.

"Where'd you live before?" Steve shouldered DJ's bookbag and took his son's hand.

"Hanolo."

"Big change, huh?" Steve knew the area was sparsely populated, especially compared to Oahu.

"Yeah. My class here has almost as many kids as my old school." He hesitated for a second and worried his lip. "Um, you're Five 0, right?"

Danny and Steve exchanged a glance and both nodded.

"My mom's a cop, she's at HPD," Mano said with unmistakable pride. "That's why we moved, she and my dad got better jobs here. My dad's a firefighter. I saw you when we visited mom's work. I'm gonna be a cop, too."

"Well, welcome to the HPD family, my friend." Danny bent to the boy's eye level and smiled. "My dad was a firefighter, too. Who's your mom?"

"Lieutenant Horuda Kai." He returned the smile. "Everybody calls her Rudi."

"Rudi Kai's your mom?" Steve knew the recent hire well. "We both know her, we'll tell her we met you." He checked his watch. "You guys better get to your program. Good to meet you, Mano." He offered a hand and the boy shook, first with him, then Danny. "Next time you visit your mom, tell her to bring you up to say hi at HQ, we'll show you around."

"Wow. Thanks, Commander. Thanks, Detective." He grinned as the adults bid them goodbye and stepped towards the car.

"Hop in." Danny opened the door for DJ and smiled at the thought of the Camaro having not only a carseat but a booster on so many occasions of late.

* * *

**Friday**

Recess was nearly over when DJ turned and spotted Mano a few feet away. The older boy was smiling as he approached and said, "Hey, DJ."

"Hi."

"I didn't know who your dad was till I saw him yesterday. I mean Jacob said his family had a lot of cops but, _dude_."

DJ didn't quite understand what Mano was getting at, so he waited for him to continue.

"Your dad's like seriously awesome. I even saw him on the news in my old house. He was a SEAL and now he runs the task force and him and your uncle were on TV 'cause they got all these criminals who were selling drugs to everyone."

The smile that spread across DJs face lit his eyes. "My daddy and the team get all the bad guys," he said proudly as Jacob and Ameera joined him.

"His dad and mom are _so_ cool. And fun. They visit our class as helpers every year," Ameera told Mano. "Right, Jacob?"

"Right." He put his arm around his cousin's shoulder and nodded. "And now they're gonna come to help two classes because DJ's in our school. And when they visit your class, I'm gonna ask if I can get a pass to come to first grade that day."

"Really?" DJ's smile grew wider.

"'Course. Because Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine make everything in my class so fun, that I wanna help in your class now."

Smiling down at the little boy who gave him an impromptu hug, Jacob added, "Like our moms always say, that's what families do."

_# End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
